Von Urteil und Gnade
Ich sah noch, wie die letzte Lebenskraft aus seinem erbleichten Körper wich, dann stand ich auf. Angewidert wischte ich mir die letzten Reste seiner Innereien von meinen Armen. Dass diese erbärmlichen Leute sich auch immer wehren mussten. Ohne dieses ganze Gezappel wäre es doch so viel einfacher und für sie auch sicherlich schmerzloser. Aber anscheinend sahen sie diese Möglichkeit nie. Anscheinend hatten sie alle die merkwürdige Hoffnung, "überleben zu können". Was für traurige und erbärmliche Typen. Sie konnten mir ja beinahe leidtun. Doch es war schlicht und ergreifend mein Auftrag, das konnte ich ja nun auch nicht ändern. Und es war ja nicht so, dass ich es ihnen nicht erklärt hätte oder versucht hätte, sie zu warnen. Doch niemand hatte sich je auch nur dafür interessiert. So auch bei diesem hier. Noch einmal schweifte mein Blick auf seine Leiche. Der Schreck stand ihm noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber hatte er es denn besser verdient? Nein. Heute Morgen erst hatte ich diesen Auftrag erhalten. Es ging um diesen einen Mann, angeblich hatte er meinen Auftraggeber verleugnet und zutiefst beleidigt. Er hatte wohl seine Gunst missbraucht, war durch die Macht meines Herrn in seine Position gelangt und hatte ihn dann hintergangen. Das interessierte mich alles nicht. Wenn sein Tod gewollt war, würde er sterben. Warum, spielte überhaupt keine Rolle. Doch natürlich hatte auch er noch eine letzte Chance. Nur weil sein Tod gewollt war, konnte er mich ja noch überzeugen, dass ich ihn nicht wollte. Ruhig klopfte ich an der Tür, danach trat ich ein. Ich hatte zwar schon viele Menschen von dieser Erde getilgt, doch ich muss schon sagen, ich hatte selten ein so prächtiges Heim erblickt. Es war geschmückt mit unglaublichen Kunstwerken, ausgefeilt gestalteten Säulen und gigantischen Mengen an Gold. Zu meiner Freude befand sich mein Ziel am anderen Ende. Er stand dort und bewunderte seinen Reichtum. Sollte er ihn sich ruhig noch ansehen. Er hatte schließlich das Recht sich auszusuchen, was er als letztes in seinem Leben sehen wollte. Langsam schritt ich den langen, aus überaus edlem Marmor gefertigten Gang hinauf, immer näher an seinen Rücken heran. Ich passierte dabei einige zugegebenermaßen wirklich wunderschöne Kunstschätze, doch das alles hatte kein Interesse für mich. Diese Kunst war vergänglich, sie würde irgendwann verbleichen und verschwinden, von der Erde getilgt werden. Für ihren Besitzer wäre es schon heute soweit. Ich hatte schon meinen halben Weg zurückgelegt, da bemerkte er endlich meine Anwesenheit. Glücklicherweise, alles andere wäre ja auch langweilig gewesen. Er trug ein merkwürdiges schwarzes Gewand und es knisterte und schnarrte, als er sich langsam zu mir umdrehte. Noch leuchteten seine Augen voller Lebenskraft und überschätztem Selbstvertrauen, noch schienen sie nicht so fahl und trüb wie sie es jetzt tun. Er hätte mich kennen sollen, schließlich war ich vor allem in seinen Kreisen sehr bekannt, doch offenbar erkannte er mich nicht. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Noch bewahrte er seine Fassung. "Ja, in der Tat, das können Sie. Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem." "Um wen genau handelt es sich denn?" "Um den Besitzer dieser...Einrichtung." Ein verächtliches Lachen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Doch es senkte sich schnell wieder. Ähnlich wie seine Überlebenschancen. "Den werden Sie schwer finden, den finde nicht einmal ich, selbst wenn ich will." Ein bisschen Verunsicherung war ihm nun schon anzumerken. Sehr schön. "Dann eben den Verwalter." Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Anscheinend ahnte er noch nichts, doch ein dunkler Teil seines Unterbewusstseins erwartete was jetzt kommen würde."Was wollen Sie denn von ihm?" "Ach er weiß das schon. Ich habe ihn über mein Treffen informiert." Sein ganzes Gesicht zeigte nun ein einziges großes Fragezeichen. "Und wann bitte soll das gewesen sein?" "Er erinnert sich sicherlich an meine Nachricht. Er hat sie schließlich erst heute Nacht erhalten." Nicht dass ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, aber seine Verwirrung steigerte sich tatsächlich noch einmal. Aber ich wusste so oder so was jetzt kommen würde. Der schönste Moment des ganzen Abends. Dieser Augenblick, wenn sich plötzlich alles zusammenfügt. Wenn er weiß was vor sich geht. Und wenn er es doch nicht wahrhaben will. Ein weiser Mann sagte vor langer Zeit, der Weg in die Seele eines Menschen geht durch seine Augen. Und er hatte Recht. Nur ein Blick in seine tiefen, dunklen Augen verriet mir, was er nun langsam realisierte. Sie wurden immer größer und größer, langsam breitete sich Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Seine eben noch gepflegt wirkende Visage war nun eine verzerrte Fratze aus Angst und Unglauben. "Nein. Das ist nicht möglich. Du kannst nicht hier sein." "Aber natürlich kann ich, Cheri. Was hast du denn erwartet?" "Aber du warst doch gefangen! Du solltest eingesperrt bleiben! Bis zum Ende aller Tage!" "Ja, aber mein Teuerster, wie du siehst, ist dem nicht so. Was machen wir denn da jetzt, hm?" "Du wirst mir nichts antun! Der Meister schützt mich." "Also was das angeht...nicht wirklich. technisch gesehen will er sogar, dass ich das tue." "Lass deine faulen Tricks, du Abscheulichkeit! Lüg mich nicht an!" Also rückwirkend betrachtet war diese Beleidigung vollkommen überflüssig. Anscheinend haben Menschen im Angesicht des Todes immer das Bedürfnis, ihren Mörder zu beleidigen. Vielleicht sollten sie andere Wege finden, ihr Leben zu retten. Wie auch immer, dieser Kerl dachte allen Ernstes, irgendjemand würde ihn tatsächlich noch beschützen. Er hat mich noch eine Weile angeschrien, mit allen erdenklichen Flüchen belegt, aber ich habe ihn gewähren lassen. Jeder verdient das Recht auf eine letzte Freude. "...alles was du konntest, war Zerstörung zu verbreiten. Warum hast du denn nie etwas aus deinem Leben gemacht, du ekelhaftes Vieh!" "So jetzt hörst du mir mal zu", sagte ich, während ich näher an ihn herantrat. Plötzlich war er ganz still. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Kinn, sah die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und die Furcht in seinem Gesicht, die er grade noch unter Wut hatte verbergen wollen. Ich setzte an, um ihm alles erklären zu wollen und schon entspannte er sich. Ihm war wohl klar, dass er jetzt noch nicht sterben würde. Wie naiv von ihm. Er glich den meisten meiner Ziele, sie alle erkannten die Finte viel zu spät. So auch er. Erst als er das hämische Grinsen sah, das meine Lippen umspielte, sah man ihm die Verwunderung an, und als er mein Messer im Bauch spürte, hatte er es wohl tatsächlich realisiert. Er wollte umkippen, doch ich fing ihn auf, hielt ihn auf halber Höhe und flüsterte ihm dann leise ins Ohr: "Du hast unseren Herrn verraten, dich auf seine Kosten bereichert und ihn hintergangen, du hast vor mir deine Chance zu überleben verspielt und doch bist du so erfüllt von Angst vor dem Tod. Sag mir, warum hast du nicht anders gehandelt?" Ich wollte ihm noch die Chance auf einen schnellen Tod geben, vielleicht war er doch nicht so verkommen, wie ich angenommen hatte. "Ach, weißt du..." Ein gewaltiger Hustenanfall überkam ihn. "...fahr doch zur Hölle." Das war es dann wohl. Ich nahm das Messer, welches noch immer in seinem Bauch steckte, und zog es ihm bis zur Brust. Er wollte schreien und ich ließ ihn gewähren, es würde eh schnell vorbei sein. In einem letzten Anfall von Überlebenswillen packte er das Messer und rammte es mir in die Hand. Er hatte jetzt anscheinend eine Art Aufschrei oder wenigstens ein kleines Anzeichen von Schmerz meinerseits erwartet, doch ich sah ihn nur an, zog das Messer heraus und stieß es in seine Schulter. Sofort verschwand das flüchtige, überlegene Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Was für ein Schwachkopf. Ich entriss ihm einige Organe, steigerte mich in meine Rage und kam erst zur Besinnung, als schon alles Leben aus ihm gewichen war. Und damit wären wir dann auch am Anfang meiner Geschichte. Ein letztes Mal sah ich ihn noch an, erinnerte mich an alles, was ich über sein Leben wusste. Er war schon früh zu uns gekommen, hatte meinem Meister anfangs mit überwältigender Hingabe und Bewunderung gedient und so seine Wertschätzung erlangt. Er war immer weiter aufgestiegen, doch irgendwann hatte er begonnen, seine Position auszunutzen, hatte sich selbst bereichert, seine eigentliche Aufgabe vernachlässigt und nur noch in Sünde gelebt. Ich bin beinahe traurig, dass er nicht noch etwas länger leben konnte. Ich hätte zu gern erlebt, wie dieser Mann, der mich in die Hölle schicken wollte, gesehen hätte, wie ich dieses Gebäude verlasse. Seinen Blick, wenn er gemerkt hätte, dass ich Begnadigung erlangt hätte, dass der Herr mir die Macht gegeben hätte, all die zur Strecke zu bringen, die ich früher zu Sünden verführt hatte. Sein Gesicht, wenn er meine prächtigen Schwingen erblickt hätte, meinen wunderschönen Kopfschmuck, den die Menschen Heiligenschein nennen, und den Moment, kurz vor seinem Ableben, in dem er mich hätte abheben sehen, hinaus aus diesem Saal, hinaus aus dieser Kirche, zurück in den Himmel, wo man mich nun willkommen hieß, mich. Belial. von Duschvorhang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen